Soy Naruto, protector de los animales
by Xsaid
Summary: Estoy enamorado de un chico pero este ni siquiera sabe que existo.No tengo padres,no tengo amigos y no soy bueno en los estudios...pero eso va a cambiar.SasuNaru/ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

___Este fic contiene ItaNaru y SasuNaruSasu, además de que hay lime, Occ y es bastante angst._

* * *

Introducción:

_**La determinación que le debo al dolor**_

Estoy enamorado de un chico pero este ni siquiera sabe que existo, es patético, al igual que mi vida. No tengo padres, no tengo amigos y no soy bueno en los estudios, la única compañía de la que gozo es la de un zorro salvaje al que le salvé la vida, desde entonces no se ha querido marchar de mi casa.

La única forma de vida que conozco es la de sobrevivir; no tengo un trabajo normal como la mayoría de gente, ni siquiera es un trabajo, me dedico a distintos trabajillos si es que se les puede llamar así: a veces robo, a veces vendo droga, otras veces vendo mi cuerpo. En definitiva, ni siquiera sé si a esto se le pude llamar vida porque para mí no lo es. Solo tengo diecisiete años y ya tengo tantos delitos como para condenar mi vida diez o más veces, no me compadezco ni tampoco me arrepiento del camino que he escogido pero sé que si hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente podría haber cambiado las cosas, soy un cobarde.

Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto aunque mi nombre real no lo conozco, ya que mi "amo" solo me llamaba "kitsune". Mi infancia… yo no tuve de eso, a los cuatro o cinco años un hombre me sacó del orfanato y me llevó a su casa donde me utilizaba como su mascota sexual, afortunadamente logré escapar con doce años de ese infierno gracias a la ayuda de Haku, un sirviente que vivía allí y que estaba enamorado de Zabuza, desafortunadamente, pagó su traición con la vida. Ni siquiera supe porque me ayudó, casi ni le conocía, quizás solo quería evitar que alguien corriera su misma suerte o quizá tan solo estaba celoso. Después de eso estuve algún tiempo viviendo en la calle sobreviviendo como podía, tomé ejemplo de lo que veía y lo único que sabía hacer bien era tener sexo, cosa que me vi obligado a repetir con desconocidos de edad triplicada, con lo que robaba y vendía además de los "favores sexuales" logré ahorrar lo suficiente como para comprarme un pequeño apartamento que pertenecía al club de alterne "El sonido", me quedé sin dinero de nuevo y tuve que trabajar en el club para poder pagar mis gastos, mientras los niños de mi edad iban a clase, yo estudiaba por mi cuenta y mientras los niños de mi edad dormían, yo me acostaba por dinero. Tenía unos quince años cuando la policía detuvo a todos los del sonido, incluido a mí, por ser menor se apiadaron de mí y me asignaron a un tutor legal al que no he visto en mi vida, me enviaron a una zona más segura a vivir en un apartamento y me inscribieron en la escuela pública más decente de Tokio, después de eso se olvidaron totalmente de mí.

El primer año fui realmente feliz, cuando me levantaba podía ducharme con agua caliente y desayunar lo que me diera la gana, luego acudía a la escuela y a pesar de no tener amigos porque nadie se quería hablar con un marginado, me lo pasaba bien en clase aprendiendo y estudiando, aunque no era muy listo y me costaba mucho aprender, logré incorporarme con los de mi año gracias a mi esfuerzo, eso sí, me metieron en la clase de los retrasados.

El segundo año me llegó una carta del gobierno, me anunciaban la muerte de mi tutor y además por tener casi dieciséis años, me echaban a la calle sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Me vi obligado a volver a los suburbios de Tokio, volví al apartamento que compré y me quedé viviendo en él de okupa, sudé sangre y lágrimas pero conseguí no dejar la escuela, dormía y comía poco y trabaja y estudiaba todo lo que podía, y sigo así hasta hoy, por suerte Kyuubi no me abandonó en ningún momento, siempre estuvo con migo a pesar de poder volver a ser libre y yo se lo agradezco con todo mi corazón porque era mi único punto de apoyo y sin él creo que me habría rendido hace mucho, puede parecer estúpido porque es un animal y se supone que no entienden pero cuando Kyuubi me mira siento que me dice "Ánimo, no te rindas", además es mi única familia.

Fue este año, a principios del último curso que seguramente haga, cuando le vi por primera vez; la presidenta estudiantil, Sakura Haruno, anunció en una reunión de cara al público la entrada de un alumno nuevo al Special A. El Special A es una clase apartada de las demás porque como su nombre indica es especial, tanto que no llevan uniforme, no sé qué cosas hacen en ella pero sé que solo hay cinco alumnos, seis con el nuevo, se supone que son superdotados o algo así, creo que el dinero también influye bastante ya que todos tienen buena posición económica. El tema es que pillé esa convocatoria por pura casualidad mientras iba hacia el gimnasio y me quedé a cotillear a pesar de tener prisa ya que era raro ver a los SpecialA fuera de sus súper instalaciones exclusivas, un chico trajeado de negro subió al escenario improvisado y dijo unas palabras, me quedé prendado de él en cuanto vi sus preciosos ojos negros y admiré su porte seguro y sus palabras determinantes. Estaba boquiabierto, en mi vida había visto algo tan bello y distante como él, me encantaba su pelo negro azulado, su piel blanquecina, sus ojos afilados incluso su arrogancia e indiferencia, todo me fascinó, recuerdo perfectamente que causaba la misma reacción en todos los demás alumnos y también que él debía estar acostumbrado a esa clase de relación.

No sé porque pero sus ojos me dijeron que su vida no era tan feliz como todos la pintaban, de alguna forma sentí que éramos parecidos aunque totalmente opuestos, desde ese día me juré a mi mismo que jamás volvería a llorar, que jamás me rendiría hasta que consiguiera ser como él, Sasuke Uchiha era mi inspiración.

Volví a verle solo una vez más antes de que terminara el primer trimestre, salía de clase antes de tiempo porque tenía un trabajillo importante y lo vi parado delante de la estatua que presidía el colegio, estaba mirando la llama distraído pero con fiereza y suspiraba, lo primero y único que pensé fue que estaba enamorado y que no era de mí. Pasé de largo sin quitarle la vista de encima y entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron, le miré con sorpresa y algo de miedo, él me miró con sorpresa y luego con indiferencia al darse cuenta de quién era. Me sentí contento de que al menos supiese de mi existencia aunque fuera por mi fama de lo que soy, de todas formas es imposible no reconocerme con estas cicatrices de mis mofletes.

Cuando llegué a casa estaba muy nervioso y emocionado, él, mi inspiración, me había mirado, luego cuando me calmé y después de los gruñidos de Kyu para que le alimentase, comencé a llorar amargamente en silencio, a él nunca le importaría alguien como yo, de pronto me abofeteé y me regañé, había prometido no llorar nunca más.

Le puse la comida a Kyu y yo tomé ramen instantáneo rápidamente, luego me vestí con el kimono azul y me maquillé, al poco rato me llamó por teléfono mi cliente diciendo que la limusina ya estaba esperándome, cogí fuerzas y me fui a trabajar, como todos los días.

Era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre y no podía apartar la mirada de él, ¿pero por qué? ¿Sería por sus atributos masculinos? ¿Por su cabello y ojos negros? ¿Por su parecido a…? Su voz suave y masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—**Te llamas Naruto-kun ¿me equivoco?** —se aseguró sentándose en el sofá del hotel.

—**Sí señor** —le contesté educadamente.

—**Un amigo me habló de ti, se llama Deidara** —comentó mientras se servía una copa del minibar.

"_El de las explosiones y el arte"_ me dije.

—**Claro que lo recuerdo.**

—**Tengo algo que proponerte** —dijo seriamente.

—**Dígame entonces, si puedo hacerlo, lo haré.** —le dije interesado en la propuesta.

—**Finge ser mi amante por un mes** —me propuso.

— **¿Amante señor? —**le pregunté confundido.

—**Mi padre quiere que me case con una desconocida por el bien de la empresa, te pagaré por tus servicios tres millones de yenes **—trató de convencerme.

—**Yo… no sé, esto puede traerle problemas…**

—**Itachi** —dijo.

—**No sé si es correcto que alguien como yo esté con Ud. Itachi-san, podría verse perjudicada su empresa y…** —me excusé.

—**Tal y como me dijo Deidara** —comentó divertido— **solo tú puedes hacerlo, por favor Naruto-kun** —pidió dejando la copa en la mesa.

—**Pero…** —me rehusé.

—**No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras y solo tendrás que fingir ser mi amante durante un mes, luego eres libre para hacer lo que gustes.**

—**Itachi-san…** —rezongué.

—**Por favor Naruto-kun, si no estuviese desesperado no te lo pediría.**

—**Está bien** —acepté al final.

—**Gracias.**

Durante las siguientes horas estuvimos hablando sobre ello; me retiraría a vivir con él en la casa familiar, que solo tendría que fingir cuando su familia estuviese delante, que no teníamos porque dormir en la misma cama pero si en la misma habitación, y lo más importante, yo no haría nada más que la vida de un adolescente normal, como por ejemplo; ir a clase, estudiar y esas cosas, dejaría mis trabajos un tiempo y cuando le pregunté sobre que diríamos dijo que nos habíamos conocido a través de Deidara, que era mi primo lejano, nos habíamos enamorado al instante y que al ver el peligro de separarnos habíamos decidido hacerlo público, luego nos íbamos a inventar que a mí me había pillado en la cama con un tal Sasori amigo suyo y que por eso nos habíamos separado, solo se dañaría la imagen de un puto, ¿a quién le importaría? Itachi ganaría reputación y sería tratado como un caballero mientras que a mí se me vería como la peor calaña, como lo que realmente soy.

Después de eso Itachi me llevó a casa y acordamos que al día siguiente me mudaría con él, por un momento me pregunté mientras miraba las estrellas que estaría haciendo Sasuke y que habría hecho él en mi situación, seguramente se hubiera negado pero para mí ese dinero supone mi único medio de poder ir a la universidad y tener una vida medianamente decente, suspiré.

— **¿Tú qué harías Kyu-chan?** —pregunté mientras le acariciaba el lomo.

* * *

**Joker:** esta es la última historia yaoi de Naruto que subo, hoy he intentado subir Destino (pero el pendrive se me ha jodido) y HumanVampirE ya tengo el capi final casi terminado. Seguramente suba lo que me queda el viernes por la mañana. Por cierto, el título me lo sugiriço un amigo en plan coña y me hizo gracia, por eso lo puse, en realidad no tiene mucho q ver con la historia XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Ojos negros**

Ya había empaquetado la mayoría de las cosas que me eran imprescindibles, tenía las cosas de Kyu-chan en un rincón recogidas, no le había hablado a Itachi-san sobre mi mascota pero esperaba que no le importase que lo llevara. Ese día no había ido a clase para que me diera tiempo a recogerlo todo para cuando él llegara, mi ramen estaba listo, levanté la tapa y dije: "buen provecho" y empecé a comer, _"Despídete de tu antigua vida"_ pensé mientras terminaba el caldo. Me senté en el sofá y encendí el televisor de plasma que había robado con anterioridad y puse el canal de las noticias.

—**El acusado de abuso de menores y el antigua propietario del puticlub El Sonido ha sido liberado esta misma mañana por falta de pruebas después de dos años de cárcel, su abogado, Kabuto-san alegaba que la policía se había precipitado al detener a su cliente sin pruebas convincentes y que ahora…**

La presentadora siguió hablando pero dejé de prestarle atención, me alegré de que Orochimaru hubiera salido de la cárcel, era cierto eso de los menores pero ninguno era obligado a hacer aquello, de hecho era él quien les había sacado del hambre y les había dado un techo y un trabajo a todas aquellas personas. Mi móvil sonó sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y lo atendí sabiendo de antemano quien me llamaba.

— **¿Diga?**

—**Naruto-kun soy Itachi, estoy abajo con el camión de mudanzas, abre para que puedan subir a cargar las cajas.**

—**Vale **—contesté y colgué.

Metí a Kyuubi en la jaula de gatos, cosa que me costó pues él no quería entrar y abrí la puerta encontrándome con los de la mudanza, les indiqué lo que debía coger, que era poco y después de que salieran de mi apartamento cerré con llave aunque sabía que eso no impediría entrar al que realmente quisiera hacerlo, como posiblemente lo hicieran los dueños del bloque, en fin, tampoco había nada de valor que me importase perder. Itachi me saludó cordialmente con un beso en la mejilla y se sorprendió al ver mi mascota.

— **¿Importa?** —pregunté temeroso— **no quiero deshacerme de él, es muy importante para mí **—le expliqué.

—**No te preocupes, es solo que no esperaba que tuvieras un zorro como mascota** —dijo con una sonrisa amable— **¿cómo se llama?**

—**Kyuubi** —contesté con una sonrisa de felicidad.

—**Hm, espero que Sharingan y él se lleven bien** —comentó.

—**¿Sharingan?**

—**Es la gata de mi hermano** —dijo.

—**No sabía que tuvieses un hermano…**

¿Acaso podría ser…? No, preferí no hacerme ilusiones.

—**Pronto le conocerás, no te dejes llevar por su falsa frialdad, en el fondo es muy tímido y cariñoso** —dijo poniendo cara tonta.

—**Ah…**

No supe que más decir y subimos al mercedes plateado de Itachi, me dejó llevar a Kyu sobre mis piernas y por el camino, mientras el camión semivacío nos seguía, me iba contando cosas de él para conocernos mejor. Llegamos a la mansión familiar, no me impresioné mucho, ya esperaba algo así, era un gran casa típicamente japonesa, con los tejados curvados, las puertas de corredera y el suelo de tatami con el que yo siempre había soñado, me comentó que tenían un par de caballos en los establos y que me había comprado uno para que saliésemos a pasear juntos. Me ruboricé, Itachi estaba siendo demasiado bueno con migo, yo le dije que no tenía ni idea de animales pero él insistió en que probase a montarle, al final cedí, era imposible negarle algo a aquella persona. Bajamos del coche y él me tomó de la mano, le miré y me sonrió para tranquilizarme, yo tomé fuerzas para enfrentarme a ello y le recé a Kami-sama que aquello saliera bien. Entramos y unas doncellas puestas en fila saludaron a Itachi y me saludaron a mí utilizando un lenguaje muy elaborado y sumiso, sus padres no estaban en ese momento y eso me alivió.

— **¿Dónde está mi hermano?** —preguntó.

—**Está en el estudio con una compañera de clase estudiando Itachi-sama** —contestó una de las doncellas.

—**Vamos te lo presentaré —**me dijo.

—**Vale-ttebayou.** —Esa coletilla solo me sale cuando estoy muy nervioso.

— **¿Ttebayou? —**repitió para al rato comenzar a carcajearse.

Hinché los mofletes y le seguí de la mano aun con la jaula de Kyu en la otra. Atravesamos un par de pasillos bastante anchos y llegamos ante unas puertas de madera vieja pero no eran de corredera si no como las occidentales, Itachi llamó dos veces antes de entrar.

—**Pase** —dio permiso una voz familiar.

"_Que no sea quien estoy pensando Kami-sama por lo que más quieras que no sea él"_ pensaba mientras me ponía pálido. Entramos en el estudio lleno de libros y en una mesa rectangular en el centro de la sala estaban sentados Sakura y él haciendo algún tipo de trabajo o estudio, ambos parecieron sorprenderse de mi presencia y la presidenta puso mala cara mientras Sasuke nos miraba incrédulos, luego recompuso su semblante frío.

— **¿Quién es, Itachi?** —preguntó.

—**Él es mi prometido, Uzumaki Naruto** —me presentó.— **Naruto-kun, él es Sasuke, mi hermano pequeño.**

—**Un gusto-ttebayou **—dije inclinado la cabeza. ¡Estaba tan nervioso!

—**Hm Lo mismo** —contestó con altanería.

—**Oh Sakura-san, perdóname, no te había visto** —mintió con una sonrisilla.

—**No se preocupe Itachi-san** —contestó ella con una agradable sonrisa.

—**Bueno ya os dejamos, tenemos que desempaquetar** —dijo Itachi. — **nos vemos en la cena.**

—**Sí, hasta luego** —contestó.

Salimos de allí y nos dirigimos al cuarto de Itachi en la otra planta, tenía el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios, no podía creer que la persona de la que yo estaba enamorado fuese mi cuñado. No sabía si llorar o sentirme feliz de compartir techo con él en esta situación.

—**Parece que os conocéis** —dejó caer.

—**Vamos a la misma escuela pero en clases diferentes, solo le he visto un par de veces.** —le expliqué.

—**Oh**

La habitación de Itachi era preciosa, me encantó, el suelo tenía una moqueta blanca y las paredes estaban pintadas de azul claro, la cama matrimonial situada en el centro presidía la sala y había dos puertas, una para el baño y otra para el vestuario, enorme cabe destacar.

—**Te dejaré solo para que coloques tus cosas** —me dijo.

—**Gracias** —contesté.

Como había dicho, Itachi se marchó y yo coloqué mis cosas en los espacios que me había dejado, mientras colocaba las cosas Kyu no paraba de refunfuñar desde su jaula y vi la razón de sus nervios sobre la almohada de la cama.

—**Tú debes de ser Sharingan, un gusto conocerte, soy Uzumaki Naruto** —me presenté ante la fierecilla negra de ojos cobaltos.

La gata tan solo me ignoró y siguió en su tarea de vigilancia, suspiré, se parecía a su dueño. Al rato volvió Itachi con muchas bolsas de ropa que dejó sobre la cama, sacó un conjunto y me ordenó que lo usara durante la cena, luego llamó a una doncella y la encomendó la tarea de asearme a pesar de que yo podía solo, además se llevó a Kyu por ahí cosa que a mi mascota no pareció importarle.

A la hora de la cena estaba más que nervioso y no podía parar de balbucear y contestar a medias lo que sus padres y mis supuestos suegros me preguntaban, ¡me estaban acribillando! Y Sasuke parecía divertirse aunque no puedo asegurarlo, Itachi de vez en cuando me daba un apretón de manos para infundirme confianza y yo se lo agradecía con una sonrisa.

Mikoto, la madre, me calló bien, a pesar de que preguntaba mucho, lo hacía amablemente y feliz de que su hijo hubiera encontrado el amor, Fugaku se mantenía en silencio y de vez en cuando me mandaba indirectas de su disconformidad, me daba algo de miedo ese tipo.

Me sentía mal, yo estaba engañando a una familia feliz, estaba disfrutando de una cena en compañía con gente que me valoraba por algo que es mentira y me traban con cariño y cordialidad, no con gritos ni insultos, tampoco órdenes lascivas. Cuando abandonamos la cena y estábamos a punto de entrar en el cuarto de Itachi, no lo soporté más y comencé a llorar, Itachi me abrazó y susurró en mi oído palabras que me calmaron y me hicieron sentir mejor, y cuando menos me lo esperaba, Itachi me besó, solo juntó nuestros labios y yo no pude apartarle porque sentí que se lo debía, tampoco me desagrada su contacto, debió notarlo porque profundizó el beso juntando nuestras lenguas, a pesar de ser un beso apasionado podía sentir el cariño de sus caricias recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y alma, era la primera vez que alguien me besaba así, de nuevo no pude contener las lágrimas por la emoción y estas mojaron nuestras caras pero a Itachi no pareció importarle pues me siguió besando con aún más ahínco.

Esa noche experimenté por primera vez lo que era hacer el amor, no estaba enamorado de él y mi corazón ya estaba ocupado por otra persona pero de algún modo supe que podría llegar a enamorarme de él.

Aquella noche, mientras Itachi dormía y yo observaba el jardín a través del ventanal, me pregunté qué pensaría Sasuke y si nos habría oído, seguramente así fuera, me entristecí con el solo hecho de pensar que podía haberle decepcionado, estaba a punto de arrepentirme y echarme a atrás cuando Itachi rodeó mi cuerpo desnudo con uno de sus brazos y susurró que no le dejara solo. Sonreí, no podía negarle nada a ese hombre.

* * *

**Joker:** wojojojj he recibido muchos comentarios, que bien hm hm pronto el proximo cap :D

Para todas la que me habeís dejado Review muchas gracias! siento no poder contestaros a las que no tentís cuenta, aki no puedo porke si no Gaa me corta la cabeza XD matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Soy un idiota**

Me despertó Itachi cuando se marchó a la empresa y no pude volverme a dormir, justo suena el despertador y me entra el sueño, maldije mi buena suerte, me estiré antes de salir de la cama y mientras estaba en la ducha me quedé pensando en lo que había acontecido estos días, cerré el grifo y salí de la ducha sin taparme, mala elección pues Sasuke estaba en la cama sentado de forma muy rara, con las piernas en forma de cuatro y en una mano apoyando la cabeza con mirada aburrida, nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos y luego el recorrió con su mirada mi cuerpo, me volvió a mirar y se ruborizó, yo proferí un grito y me encerré en el baño hiperventilando y con el pulso a mil.

—**Me ha visto… ¡me ha visto desnudo! **—grité en susurros.

Me puse el albornoz y salí del baño, Sasuke seguía ahí sentado pero con cara de pensar.

—**¿Qué haces aquí-ttebayou?** —le pregunté mientras iba hacia el ropero.

—**Vine a despertarte para ir a clase** —contestó.

—**Gracias pero no hacía falta, Itachi me dejó puesto el despertador dattebayou** —comenté mientras sacaba el uniforme de su bolsa.

Un cuerpo me acorraló contra las perchas de ropa y me giré sorprendido viendo a Sasuke pensativo.

— **¿Cuánto quieres? **

— **¿Qué?** —le pregunté sin entender.

—**Qué cuanto quieres por dejar a mi hermano** —contestó con fiereza. — **Sé lo que os traéis entre manos** —dijo en mi oído.

—**No sé de qué me estás hablando-ttebayou** —contesté con miedo.

—**No te hagas el tonto ¿crees que no sé quién eres? todo el mundo conoce tu fama, Kitsune** —dijo con desprecio.

—**No… yo… **

—**Tú solo eres un aprovechado, una basura** —susurró con odio— **la gente como tú me da asco** —finalizó antes de marcharse.

Caí al suelo, herido e incrédulo de lo que él había dicho, "la gente como tú me da asco" las lágrimas volvían a agolparse pero logré retenerlas con esfuerzo, estampé los puños en el suelo con rabia y dolor, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

Fuimos a clase en la limusina pero Sasuke me dejó una calle atrás para que no me viesen con él. No nos vimos durante las clases y aunque lo hubiésemos hecho estoy seguro de que ni siquiera me hubiera mirado, esa tarde me quedé en la biblioteca estudiando y volví a la casa andando, Itachi me había enviado un sms diciendo que tenía trabajo hasta tarde y no sabía si podría llegar a dormir, como casi siempre los suegros tampoco estaban, cené solo con Sasuke y en un silencio incómodo, me dolía mirarle, estar a su lado, me dolía saber que le repugnaba y que me odiaba y me odiaba yo a mí mismo por ser lo que era, por ser una vil puta que sobrevivía como podía, engañando familias como la suya.

Itachi no llegó a dormir aquella ni la siguiente noche y me pregunté si él estaba enamorado ya de alguien, el nombre de Deidara se me vino a la mente enseguida sin saber porque, lo comprendí, la verdad es que éramos bastante parecidos físicamente si te ponías a pensar. Me sentí decepcionado ¿Qué esperaba?¿Que Itachi se enamorara de mí y me pidiera que nos casáramos, yo me negaría al principio y luego accedería usándole como sustituto de a quién realmente amo? Pero que ingenuo podía ser a veces.

Esa semana vi poco a Itachi y Sasuke se comportaba como casi siempre, Mikoto me obligó a tomar el té con ella un par de veces y me sorprendió el hecho de que Fugaku me ofreciera ir a los establos a conocer mi caballo.

Era un potro totalmente blanco y con las crines y la cola de color negro, bastante alto para ser un caballo oriental.

—**Es un español** —dijo Fugaku**— son bastante dóciles y nobles, ¿has pensado como llamarle?** —preguntó acariciando al animal.

— **Rasengan** —dije.

—**Esperaba algo como eso.**

Ambos echamos a reír, me fue enseñando todos los demás caballos del establo, el suyo era un bayo que actuaba de semental, llamado Katon, su mujer poseía una yegua albina con un precioso potro, el de Itachi era un elegante silla francés alazán llamado Mangekyo, Fugaku me contó que Itachi de joven había sido jinete profesional en la categoría de salto pero que hacía años que se había retirado. El caballo de Sasuke era un orgulloso y nervioso purasangre Árabe negro llamado Chidori, cuando terminamos, Fugaku me ofreció enseñarme a montar y acepté contento, colocó una silla inglesa sobre un tronco alto, me ajustó los estivos y me obligó a subirme y a bajarme mil veces seguidas hasta que conseguí hacerlo correctamente, terminé muy cansado, me tiré sobre las alpacas y Fugaku se rió de mi cuando Sharingan me asustó saliendo de entre ellas. ¿Es que esa puñetera gata me odiaba también? Fugaku, aunque parecía serio y daba miedo era bastante agradable y bromista, empecé a creerme lo que me dijo Itachi de que eran "tímidos".

—**El próximo día te enseñaré a usar las riendas pero por hoy creo que ya es bastante.**

—**Muchas gracias Fugaku-san, me he divertido mucho** —agradecí mientras salíamos de los establos.

—**Llámame Papá** —me pidió.

—**Papá** —dije ruborizado, era la primera vez que llamaba a alguien de esa manera.

Papá me sonrió y yo me puse a llorar como un niño pequeño a pesar de mi edad, luego me abrazó mientras intentaba calmarme, mi alegría se esfumó cuando vi a Sasuke mirarme con rabia desde una de las ventanas traseras ¿es que no podía hacer nada bien?

Durante la cena Itachi estuvo presente y se puso muy contento al enterarse de los avances que había hecho con sus padres, me contó que se marcharía con ellos durante una semana por un viaje de negocios y dijo que me echaría de menos. Aquella noche volvió a besarme y a hacerme el amor y yo le abrí un poco mi corazón contándole parte de mi vida, una pregunta me inquietó durante el resto de la noche, ¿me estaba enamorando de esto? Su familia me había aceptado con algo de recelo y Sasuke me odia pero… no sé cómo explicarlo, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí querido.

Papá y mamá junto con Itachi se marcharon a los dos días, se despidieron de nosotros y se marcharon a China casi de inmediato, iba a estar una semana solo con Sasuke, no sabía que esperar. Estaba cepillando a Rasengan cuando el morenazo entró en el establo vestido con ropa elástica negra, salté intentando llegar al lomo del caballo mientras Kyu y Sharingan se reían de mí cuando sentí que unas manos me agarraban de la cintura y me elevaban hacia arriba.

— **¿Sasuke? —**pregunté con miedo.

— **¿No llegas verdad? Date prisa que pesas** —dijo.

Entre tiriteras y nervios no pude evitar que se me escapara el cepillo de las manos y fuese a parar a la cabeza de Sasuke, cayendo ambos al suelo.

— **¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien-ttebayou?** —le pregunté preocupado mientras él se sobaba el chichón.

Me miró tristemente y luego se levantó, se dio la vuelta y dio un par de pasos dispuesto a irse pero se paró.

— **¿Por qué te portas tan bien con migo después de lo que te dije?** —me preguntó con precaución.

Me quedé callado y él bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, ¿eso significaba que estaba arrepentido?

— **¿Por qué mis padres te quieren? **—Dijo con rabia— ¿**por qué a pesar de intento odiarte por lo que estás haciendo no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué?** —se preguntó.

—**Sasuke…** —intenté consolarle. — **yo… no intento haceros daño, se que está mal lo que estoy haciendo con tu hermano y no creas que me sois indiferentes pero necesito ese dinero dattebayou** —le expliqué con la esperanza de que lo entendiera.

Me acerqué a él y fui a abrazarle cuando apartó mi mano con rapidez, quedé parado sin saber qué hacer, Sasuke levantó la cara y se aproximó hacia donde estaba, empujándome hasta acorralarme contra la pared.

— **¿Por qué cada vez que te veo siento que me muero?** —susurró mirándome lastimeramente.

—**Sasuke yo…** —susurré acongojado.

Quería besarle, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la puerta del establo se abrió y apareció Sakura con una sonrisa de victoria y un extraño aparato entre las manos, Sasuke se apartó y sonrió de lado mientras la chica se acercaba a su posición.

— **¿lo has grabado todo?** —preguntó Sasuke.

—**Todito todo, hasta sus lastimeros intentos por besarte** —contestó divertida.

Espera, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

—**Hm, vete ahora te alcanzo.**

Pasó algo que no esperaba, Sakura se aproximó a Sasuke y este la besó con pasión mientras me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, tragué duro, sentía que me ahogaba con ese dolor en el pecho. Poco después, aunque a mí se me hizo eterno, se separaron y Sakura se marchó.

—**Escúchame atentamente basura** —dijo con superioridad— **vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga si no quieres que este video llegue a manos de mis padres** —me chantajeó.

Poco después Sasuke se marchó dejándome solo, caí de lleno al suelo donde comencé a llorar a lágrima viva mientras maldecía mi existencia y mi ingenuidad, un dolor demasiado intenso se apoderaba de mi pecho y me escocía tanto la garganta que no podía casi respirar. ¿Por qué me haces esto Sasuke? ¿Por qué?, _"eres un idiota Naruto, tú solito te lo has buscado",_ me dije.

* * *

**Joker:** penúltimo cap, es un fic cortillo XD Sasuke es un capullo ¬¬ le odio y amo :S Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, sobretodo a las anónimas a las cuales no puedo contestar T.T


	4. Chapter 4

**Por favor, no me hagas daño.**

Aquella noche dormí en el establo junto a los animales, desperté antes de que el sol apareciese y fui al cuarto a ducharme, en cuanto salí del baño, esta vez vestido, vi a Sasuke sentado en la cama como la otra vez, me ordenó vestirme y me entregó unas hojas.

—**Quiero que me hagas estos recados y espero que estén terminados antes de la cena.**

Me senté en la cama y suspiré cansado, no iba a llorar de nuevo, no iba a hacerlo, pero entonces ¿Qué era eso que se deslizaba por mis mejillas? Solo quedaban dos semanas y tres días para que el mes terminara, tenía que aguantar. Lo primero que indicaba la lista era prepararle de desayuno tortitas con nata y chocolate, luego tuve que ordenar su cuarto, en otros momentos hubiera saltado de alegría por algo así pero ahora no, me obligó a ir andando hasta la escuela cargando todas sus cosas, estuve con él todos los recesos y le di de comer varias veces, cuando volvimos tuve que preparar un montón de comida para él, la mitad la tiró, por la tarde me obligó a estar con él mientras estudiaba y antes de la cena limpié a los caballos y luego preparé la cena, después de cenar llegó Sakura, Sasuke me mandó a la farmacia a comprar… regalices no te jode, pues condones.

Estuve toda la noche sin poder dormir mientras escuchaba como Sasuke le hacía eso a ella, claro ¿cómo iba a ser alguien tan perfecto como él gay? De ningún modo. Durante los días restantes estuve haciendo tareas de lo más absurdas y extenuantes pero el viernes pasó algo.

Salí de clase antes que Sasuke y estaba esperándole en la calle anterior cuando una mano me jaló hacia atrás y me golpeó la cabeza, era Mitsuki, pude reconocerle cuando las luces de las farolas se encendieron, ¿farolas? ¡Qué hora debía ser!

— **¡¿Por qué me has dejado Naruto?!** —le preguntó al cielo colérico— **no puedes dejarme ¡nadie puede dejarme! **—gritó antes de mirarme de nuevo.

Mizuki era un tipo cariñoso durante nuestras "citas" pero ahora estaba totalmente ido, muchas veces me había declarado su amor incluso me dijo que me sacaría de allí pero siempre me lo tomé como algo poco serio. Le miré con lastima y me pregunté si yo algún día me obsesionaría de ese modo con alguien, hasta el punto de dejar que me matase solo porque sus manos me tocaran… Me asusté cuando sus grandes manos despedazaron mi uniforme, grité cuando me penetró sin cuidado y finalmente lloré cuando se marchó lanzándome unos billetes. Recuerdo unos brazos recogerme y llevarme en volandas hasta mi habitación pero no puedo recordar a quién le pertenecían, ¿Habría sido Itachi? ¿Un alma caritativa? ¿Tal vez… Sasuke? Me pareció oír a alguien disculparse entre mis sueños pero estaba demasiado cansado como para enterarme.

Me pasé el fin de semana en la cama y Sasuke no apareció ningún momento, el domingo, cuando Itachi llegó a casa, me preguntó lo que había pasado y yo le conté la verdad, me llevó al hospital inmediatamente alegando que sufría una anemia, Papá y mamá insistieron en venir pero yo no les dejé, Sasuke parecía preocupado también, quizás de perder su esclavo. Me hicieron muchas pruebas en el hospital, estuve casi tres días allí e Itachi estuvo todo el tiempo con migo, no se separó ni un momento, al cuarto día entró la doctora, que había estado de vacaciones y nos dio los resultados.

—**Veamos… Uzumaki Naruto –san** —me llamó**— usted tiene el VHS, o sea el SIDA** —dijo sin inmutarse.

—**No puede ser…** —susurró Itachi.

—**Debería hacerse Ud. también las pruebas Uchiha-san** —aconsejó.

—**No, yo no lo tengo** —dijo él como ido.

—**Pero…** —insistió.

— **¡No lo tengo! **—gritó.

La doctora abandonó la sala e Itachi se puso a llorar, yo sabía que no tenía ninguna enfermedad, la debía haber contraído con _aquello. _

—**Al menos ya no me tengo que preocupar por el plan de pensiones-ttebayou** —bromeé.

Acto seguido comencé a llorar e Itachi me consoló. Cuando volvimos a la mansión Itachi reunió a toda la familia en el salón y con mi permiso les contó a todos lo que había sucedido, al final él se hizo pruebas porque yo le obligué y vimos que no tenía nada, así que quedó claro que fue por aquello. Por precaución Itachi y yo comenzamos a dormir separados, los restantes días se mostraron demasiado cariñosos con migo e incluso Sasuke se apiadó de mí y me ayudó a estudiar para los exámenes de primavera.

Poco a poco el tiempo fue volando y el mes se acabó enseguida, Itachi quiso que me quedara, que me quedara para siempre. Creo que no he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

—**Pero Itachi, yo no podré estar con tigo-ttebayou **—le dije con una sonrisa triste— **no voy a darte hijos, ni te voy a poder esperar hasta que vuelvas de trabajar, tampoco voy a poder amarte…**

Me negué rotundamente, le regalé a Itachi a Kyu-chan y sus padres insistieron en pagarme una clínica privada para intentar ayudarme, después de ingresar, ya nunca más volví a salir de allí.

Me hubiera gustado hacer tantas cosas… pasear a caballo con Itachi y Fugaku, terminar la preparatoria y hacer una carrera… irme de vacaciones a algún sitio… creo que hubiera cambiado todo eso por una sonrisa sincera de Sasuke, si… una solo para mí.

Dos años después de llegar a la clínica tuve una visita, la primera ya que siempre me negué a que viniesen a verme, era Sasuke cosa que me sorprendió, había cambiado, ahora era más adulto, parecía tranquilo pero triste. Nos sentamos en la cama de mi habitación, la que compartía con Gaara y nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato.

—**Itachi se casa** —soltó.

Yo sonreí, me alegraba por él.

— **¿Con quién? **—pregunté.

—**Te vas a soprender…** —murmuró— **se casa con tu zorro.**

— **¡¿Qué?!** —pregunté saltando.

Un ataque de tos me atacó de pronto, alargué la mano y me tomé una pastilla, más relajado vi con enfado que Sasuke sonreía divertido.

—**Es broma, se casa con Deidara**

—**Sí que han tardado…** —murmuré**— ¿y tú?** —le pregunté.

—**No… yo no estoy con nadie** —dijo apartando la mirada.

— **¿Qué ha pasado con Sakura? **—pregunté interesado.

—**Ella se fugó con Kakashi-sensei, de vez en cuando me escribe, dice que espera un hijo suyo.**

—**Hm**

— **¿Y tú? —**preguntó.

— **¿Yo? **

—**Ya sabes, ¿estás con alguien?** —preguntó desviando la vista.

—**No, no puedo —**contesté mirando por la ventana.

Estuvimos un rato más en silencio y cuando Sasuke se iba a marchar me dijo algo que me dejó totalmente impresionado.

—**Desde el día en que te vi en mi presentación no pude olvidarte, luego cuando te cruzaste con migo el día anterior de lo de mi casa… te vi muy triste y quise saber porque, cuando mi hermano te presentó como su amante no pude evitar ponerme celoso y cuando se marchó hice aquello y te obligué a pasar el día con migo bajo órdenes a través del chantaje en vez de decirte que… que te amaba** —se me cortó la respiración— **y luego paso **_**eso**_—continuó medio llorando— **¡había sido por mi culpa! Si yo no… ¡joder! **

—**Sasuke Sasuke** —le llamé— **tranquilízate, todo eso ya pasó y aunque no hubiese ocurrido ese día, tarde o temprano Mizuki hubiera vuelto. No te culpes por ello** –le consolé.

— **¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué eres así con migo después de cómo te ha tratado?** —me preguntó llorando en silencio.

—**Porque te amé Sasuke y todavía lo hago** —confesé.

Sasuke me sonrió con tanta felicidad que creí que nunca jamás lo vería estando vivo, me besó en la frente y luego se acurrucó en mis brazos, estuvimos así durante horas, hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

—**Mañana tengo las dos últimas horas libres y la universidad no queda muy lejos, ¿quieres que vallamos al cine?** —preguntó con cierto temor.

—**Me encantaría** —contesté.

Sasuke se despidió de mí con un beso en la frente y se marchó sin mirar atrás, aquella noche se lo conté todo a Gaara y luego nos dormimos, estaba satisfecho, ya no necesitaba más.

—**Cuídamelo Gaa-chan** —le dije.

— **¿Y eso porque Naru-chan?** —me preguntó.

—**Ya lo sabrás **—le dije mientras cerraba los ojos.

--

Al día siguiente llegó Sasuke a la clínica muy bien vestido y con un ramo de flores.

—**Hola **—dijo saludando al compañero de Naruto.

—**Hola **—contestó secamente volviendo a la lectura.

— **¿Y Naruto? ¿Está ya listo?**

—**Claro, está en la planta de abajo, esperándote.**

Sasuke salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la primera planta, pero abajo no había nadie.

— **¿Qué habrá queri-?** —se cortó, luego lo entendió, tiró el ramo de flores a la basura y se marchó de allí.

No muy lejos, en unos bancos bajo los árboles, esperaba Naruto sentado a que Sasuke llegara y allí se quedó esperando eternamente.

--

Dos días después, Uzumaki Naruto murió a la edad de 19 años por un paro cardíaco mientras dormía. No sufrió.

Gaara frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo iba a sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho? Miró la carta que Naruto le había dado y la arrugó entre sus dedos, ni de coña pensaba ayudar a alguien como Sasuke, aunque este se pasara todas las tardes de su vida frente a la lápida del rubio. ¡¿Entonces porque hostias iba hacia él?! Maldijo a su amigo.

— **¿Qué harías para traer a Naruto de vuelta? **—le preguntó a Sasuke.

—**Cualquier cosa **—contestó con determinación Sasuke.

— **¿Incluso invertir papeles?**

— **¿Quién eres? **—preguntó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—**Yo soy tu padre** —Gaara rió y luego se puso serio— **yo soy Hades, el dios del inframundo, la parca, la muerte, el demonio, Shinigami… como prefieras llamarme.**

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, eso no podía ser verdad, ¿o sí?

¿FIN? No... Aún queda un poquitito.

Miró el reloj y lo volvió a mirar para asegurarse una vez más, se estaba retrasando bastante, hacía media hora que Naruto ya debería haber llegado pero no podía verlo por ninguna parte entre la multitud, refirmó la correa de su mochila y partió hacia su casa sin pensárselo más, cuando llegó tocó el timbre y salió Kushina a abrirle, Naruto todavía dormía.

— **¡Despierta de una vez Usuratonkachi!** —le gritó.

— **¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?** —preguntó somnoliento.

—**Llegamos tarde** –se limitó a decir mientras le preparaba la mochila y el uniforme— **venga levanta.**

Naruto le jaló a la cama y le abrazó posesivamente, Sasuke suspiró, nunca cambiaría.

—**Tenemos media hora** —dijo Naruto con una sonrisilla.

—**Gaara se enfadará**

—**Me da igual —**contestó el otro.

—**Es tontería luchar con tigo dobe.**

—**Pero si sabes que te gusta** —dijo bajándole la bragueta.

—**Tu madre está abajo.**

—**Pues no gimas tan alto princesa.**

Sasuke se sonrojó, esto no es lo que él había pensado cuando Gaara le dijo "invertir papeles" se imaginaba más bien que Naruto hubiera sido como él o algo así, no que fuera su seme y menos que a él le gustase aquello. Gaara se iba a enfadar y mucho, sonrió agradecido y dejó que su dobe le comiera enterito.

**Ahora sí: Fin.**

--

**Joker:** bueno pues se terminó lo que se daba, como ya anuncié en mi perfil; me retiro de la vida de escritora yaoi durante un tiempo (pero seguiré leyendo), posiblemente vuelva antes de verano pero quién sabe…Erosenin te dedico esto. Naruto 482: no os lo perdais, sakura debe morir y sasuke tambien

Adelanto que mi próximo proyecto, en el que ya estoy trabajando con la es un SasuSaku/NaruHina y se llama: El vecino de al lado, pero vamos que hasta que no estén terminadas las pendientes no comenzaré a subirlo, por ahora tengo 6 caps. aunque he planeado unos 13., ya veremos en cuantos se quedan.


End file.
